Opération Drabbles ! Bleach
by SmokingWeed
Summary: Entrez dans mon petit monde sur Bleach ! Une petite histoire pour faire passer le temps ! De tous les couples à tous les ratings au rendez-vous ! Régalez-vous !
1. Bonjour !

Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, je vous informe qu'Opération Drabble n'a pas été plagié, mais à simplement changé de compte ! Et oui ! Je ne tiens pas à me répéter, mais les raisons sont sur mon profil et l'ancien compte de ce recueil.

Je tiens également à dire que Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais il est bel et bien à Tite Kubo. Je m'inspire de son travail.

La plupart des drabbles parleront de la relation entre Rangiku Matsumoto et Toshiro Hitsugaya. Il y aura quelques phrases qui pourront porter au romantisme, mais rien de plus. Je ne les vois pas particulièrement ensemble, la différence de taille est énorme ! Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés !

Sommaire :

- '**Lavage**' Rangiku à l'esprit embrumé et part se faire couler un bain, pendant ce temps-là, une autre personne se lève...

- '**Glaçons**' Chaleur étouffante au Seireitei ! Comment se détendre un peu quand il fait aussi chaud.

- à suivre...


	2. Lavage

Neuf heures du matin, la vice-capitaine de la dixième division se réveille, un peu trop tôt à son goût, mais le sommeil ne veut apparemment plus d'elle, tant pis se dit-elle, je pourrais prendre plus de temps dans le bain. Sauf qu'elle avait hormis un détail, qui n'était pourtant pas si petit que cela. Je ne suis pas chez moi, c'est trop grand constata t-elle. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'il y à un bain pour elle.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, elle prend le temps de retirer ses sous-vêtements, car elle ne dort qu'avec, elle peigne correctement ses cheveux, admire sa peau de pêche quelques instants et sourit avant d'aller faire couler l'eau et d'y ajouter du produit mousseux. Elle aime particulièrement les bains avec de la mousse dedans. Elle y entre doucement, laissant s'échapper un soupire d'aise pour la température de l'eau.

La grande et belle femme plonge son corps entier sous l'eau, et profite de ce calme pour écouter les battements de son propre coeur en laissant ses oreilles dans l'eau. Cela l'amuse, comme une enfant. Alors elle rigole comme si elle s'amusait avec son nouveau jouet, un véritable enfant, elle rit toute seule dans la salle. Jusqu'au moment où la porte claque viollement contre le mur, s'arrachant de peu. Rangiku crie, surprise et rougit honteuse de peur qu'on ne l'ai vue rire bêtement.

Une petite silhouette se fait apercevoir dans le cadre de la porte, elle avance, et avec la lumière, Matsumoto découvre son capitaine au réveil, qui n'a apparemment pas remarqué sa présence. Elle pouffe. Il est encore endormi se dit-elle. Elle pense qu'il pourrait très bien entrer dans son bain vu l'état dans lequel il est. Cela ne la dérange pas, qu'il y entre, elle n'a rien à cacher.

La chaleur de l'eau fait monter la vapeur dans la salle, le miroir se recouvre et devient flou tandis que l'air se fait plus lourd et chaud, les parties du corps de Rangiku hors de l'eau brillent tandis que le capitaine se frotte les yeux et baille, il à l'air de se réveiller enfin. Il jette un oeil vers la baignoire, le rideau cache, il jurerait pourtant qu'il y à quelqu'un à l'intérieur, et espère que ce n'est pas cette idiote de Matsumoto qui lui joue un mauvais tour.

Il s'avance vers le rideau et l'enlève d'un coup sec, il reste planté là tandis que sa vice-capitaine l'observe, souriante, heureusement que la mousse cache les trois quarts de son corps... sauf ses bouées. Son regard se pose sur une goutte d'eau sur la joue de Rangiku, elle glisse le long de son cou et fini entre sa poitrine. Le petit homme déglutit avant de se déconnecter de cette vue et de réaliser la scène.

« - MATSUMOTOOO ! Hurla t-il, le feu aux joues.

- Ne criez pas capitaine ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Je me suis réveillée et je suis allée prendre un bain comme d'habitude, vous êtes entré tout seul ! Rétorqua t-elle pour sa défense, une mine d'enfant collée à la figure.

- ... Tu aurais pu fermer la porte à clé ! Grogna Hitsugaya.

- D'ailleurs capitaine, pouvez-vous la fermer ? Et je suppose que vous aimeriez vous laver, vous savez, il y à assez de places pour deux. Négocia la shinigami. »

Le maître du dragon de glace soupira longuement avant d'aller fermer la porte, un minimum d'intimité ne ferait pas de mal à sa lieutenante. Partager son bain ? Qu'elle idée ! C'était... inapproprié. Soudain, il se sentit tiré de force et supposa que c'était cette même femme qui le tirait dans l'eau. Il avait vu juste, malheureusement pour elle, la température de l'eau chuta brusquement et elle se mit à trembler.

Soupirant encore une fois, le capitaine se dit qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et tant que sa vice-capitaine n'allait pas plus loin, ça irait. Il ôta ses derniers vêtements trempes et fit couler une nouvelle eau chaude en s'efforçant de ne pas la refroidir. Il se sentait fondre.

« - Merci capitaine ! Fit la jeune femme gaiement.

- C'est exceptionnel. Dit-il comme pour l'avertir.

- D'accord ! Conclut-elle en réfléchissant à comment elle pourrait faire la prochaine fois. »


	3. Glaçons

Ce sont les vacances d'été, et une personne en souffre plus que d'autres. Quoi de plus normal pour l'utilisateur du Zanpakuto de glace le plus puissant ? L'air chaud et les rayons du soleil sont étonnement puissants contre lui et le vident de toute énergie. Le voici affalé sur son propre bureau, transpirant et soufflant, ce n'est pas une position pour un capitaine, mais étrangement, il à mit cette règle de côté pour fondre dans son bureau. Il relève la tête et plisse les yeux, la chaleur fait que le décor ondule.

Il y à au moins une personne que cela réjouit, remarqua t-il à l'encontre de la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, bronzant tranquillement au soleil, en bikini et se fichant des shinigamis passants qui la regardent en chuchotant un commentaire à chaque fois. Pourtant, celle-ci cache ses yeux du soleil quelques instants et soupire avant de rentrer dans le bureau de son capitaine.

« - Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez pas capitaine ? Capitaine ? Commença t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau. »

Il ne répondit pas, puis finit par lui demander un verre d'eau également. Elle lui en servit un en le prévenant que le liquide transparent s'était réchauffé avec la température, il laissa s'échapper un autre soupire avant de dégainer son épée et de laisser quelques glaçons tomber dans le verre. Il eu honte d'utiliser Hyorinmaru de la sorte, c'était indigne, mais il en valait de sa survie, c'était donc nécessaire.

Rangiku l'observa un instant avant de tendre sa boisson, elle aussi voulait profiter du pouvoir de son capitaine, puis elle se souvint qu'il détestait la chaleur, et que son corps était en permanence froid. Sans qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, elle ôta son haori ainsi que son habit de shinigami et se colla à lui en soupirant d'aise.

« Capitaine, pour une fois, je vous remercie d'être froid. Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'il rafraîchissait son verre d'eau. »

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire et il réagit au quart de tour. Il comptait la pousser sur le sol mais s'arrêta en chemin, il opta pour autre chose de plus subtil, bien que ça fasse une énorme tâche sur son statut si quelqu'un osait pénétrer dans cette salle.

Délicatement, il avança ses doigts tremblants vers le nœuds du bikini de la lieutenante qui retenait ses flotteurs. Il tira sur le fil et Matsumoto recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, au bord de l'étouffement, elle retint le tissu avec ses mains et sourire narquoisement.

« - Je ne vous pensais pas comme cela, capitaine. Mais si vous voulez jouer, allons-y. Nargua Rangiku en ayant une nouvelle idée. »

Toshirô Hitsugaya déglutit, il ne savait pas encore de quoi était capable sa subordonnée quand elle s'y mettait, et cela allait sûrement le perdre un jour, quel malheur, il valait mieux l'avoir dans son camp quand il s'agissait de fourberies. Il dû servir de réfrigérateur à tous les membres du Gotei 13 en utilisant son épée... en guise de punition.

Et au loin, il vit sa lieutenante de nouveau en train de se dorer sous le soleil, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Tu me le paieras ! S'encouragea t-il intérieurement, en espérant une revanche qu'il gagnerait cette fois.


End file.
